


Shine

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Other, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V enjoys the simple pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

.

It had been a difficult night. Evey had been angry with him and peace in the Shadow Gallery had been hard won. Words for once had failed him and now he sought solace in the physical.

He considered the soft expanse of skin from every angle, humming quietly to himself. V was nothing if not methodical. The gloves would have to go. The contact between hands and skin was essential. He peeled them off slowly, still considering where to start.

Soap. He rubbed it gently between his hands, enjoying the feeling of it between his fingers. Soft, circular motions saw skin disappear beneath a fine white dusting of bubbles. He sat back a little, recalling something Evey had yelled at him earlier.

“Even when you’re right here in the room with me V, you’re somewhere else.”

He reached for a soft towel and wiped the soap gently away. Faced with glistening skin, V knew that if for only this single moment in time, Evey was wrong.

He poured a little of the oil into his palm and smiled a smile to match his mask. Lowering himself closer to the skin, he breathed it in. This he knew how to do perfectly. Splaying his fingers he slid one hand down over the skin, tracing every curve and fold from memory, the other hand’s fingers curling deep inside, as the rest of the world slid away.

As he reached for the soft brush, the tune V had been humming the whole time found its words, and he sang quietly to himself…

“ _When there’s a shine on your boots,  
There’s a melody in your heart,  
A singable happy feeling,  
A wonderful way to start…_”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from "When There's a Shine on Your Shoes," a song by Arthur Schwartz and Howard Dietz, featured in the film, _The Band Wagon_.


End file.
